Adjustment Burro
This segment is a crossover between the Adjustment Bureau and Winnie the Pooh. This is from the episode Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / Adjustment Burro. Plot Eeyore accidentally meets Twilight Sparkle, and when they crash, Eeyore falls in love with her. Of course, that won him a visit from the Adjustment Burro... References *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Shrek *Pinocchio *Horace Horsecollar Characters *Narrator *Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Twilight Sparkle (''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'') *Winnie-the-Pooh *Tigger *Donkey (Shrek) *Lampwick (in Donkey form) (Pinocchio) *Horace Horsecollar Transcript Hundred Acre Wood. As the screen pans down, we see Winnie the Poo stuck in his home tree, trying to get out Narrator: It was a typical day in the Hundred Acre Wood. Pooh was stuck in his hole... Pooh: Oooh... Narrator: ... Tigger was up to no good... bounces his way around, slapping Winnie in the hiney along the way. The screen follows Tigger, eventually panning to Eeyore. Pooh: Oogh! Narrator: ... and Eeyore was... well... we all know how down Eeyore gets. Eeyore: What's the point of going on with the story? Narrator: But unlike most days... comes from above, and Eeyore looks up. Enter Twilight Sparkle, falling from the air and crashing into Eeyore, rolling down and winding Eeyore down on the ground with Twilight on top. Eeyore: D'oogh. Twilight Sparkle: Whoo! '''Almost crashed into a 747! then, the moment one falls in love. A long pause occurs as Eeyore and Twilight eye each other. '''Eeyore: ... Are you from these woods? Twilight: Do I look like I'm from these woods, sunshine? Today's events Narrator: Today's events... gallops away, leaving Eeyore to meet Winnie the Pooh, who is just walking in. Pooh: Who was that? Eeyore: I don't know... but she makes me... really happy! up for the first time in his life. Holy epicness, let's party. Weren't supposed to happen. Narrator: ... weren't supposed to happen. all good things must come to an end as Eeyore and Twilight, sleeping on a tree, is approached by Donkey, Horrace Horsecollar and Lampwick, all wearing fedoras and suits common to salarymen. The next fade in, Eeyore was snapped out of his sleep by a hoof-slap on his face, to meet the three from the Adjustment Burro. Eeyore: What's happening?! Donkey: We are the donkeys who makes your things go according to plan. Horrace: We monitor the entire world. Lampwick: And-- like a donkey, getting Donkey's and Horrace's attention WE SAAAAAW!!! -- something that needed to be fixed. pause What? [Title Card: The Adjustment Burro] Narrator: The Adjustment Burro. Trivia *Once again, Tara Strong reprises her role as Twilight Sparkle. *This segment is styled like an ad parody. The first was Green Care Bear. Goofs *Horace is supposed to be a horse, not a donkey. *In the actual story and movie of Pinocchio, Lampwick can't talk (in Donkey form) his last words were Mama, Mama. But it would be better if Lampwick (in Donkey form) could say more than THAT. *"Burro" means "donkey" in Spanish. Category:TV Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts